Stuck in the Past of Another
by WelshCanuck
Summary: After a few days away for an estate auction, Prue makes her way back home to SF and her sister. As the night gets late she stops at a hotel before heading that last bit home. But this isn't any hotel. This one has a dark past
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction**

This story came to me one day a long time ago when I was listening to the song Hotel California. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Phoebe road her bike hard and fast over the hills of San Francisco. The rain had come out of no where as she was out riding. What had started as a beautiful Friday afternoon, had suddenly turned miserable and wet.

_Almost there_ she thought as she pushed herself harder. It was the middle of July, so when she had left that day she was dressed for a nice summers bike ride, shorts and a tank top. Now she was soaked with the rain falling on her as well as from the water spraying off her tires.

She recalled a saying that she had heard so many times and couldn't recall who it was that quoted it first._ The worst Winter I hever had: Was a summer in San Franscico._ This would be one of those days. What staarted out beautiful, the summer fog had turned quickly into a winters day.

As she slowed to round a corner her brakes slipped on the wet rims. Causing her to take the corner faster then she would have hoped, resulting in her to fall on to the wet pavement. She rolled to a stop as her back slammed into the curb, causing her to feel the pain as as well as the burning of the many pebbles that had embedded themselves into her bare skin.

Laying still she tried to assess any damage to herself as she slowly pulled herself to the sitting positions, as she looked down to see the many scraps to her body as the blood seeped from the various wounds. "Great." She said to no one as she slowly pushed herself up from the ground.

Her whole body ached as she bent down to pick up her bike. Getting back on her bike with care she coasted along the slight hill, as she finished the last bit of her ride along Prescott St..

Carefully walking up the steps to the Manor, she shared with her two older sisters, she just wanted to soak in a hot bath. "Piper. I'm home." She cried out  
"About time. I was starting to think you forgot where you lived." Piper called back from the kitchen  
"Yeah well, Mother Nature wasn't very nice." She answered, "and neither were my brakes." She mumbled to herself.

Phoebe made her way to the kitchen in search of an ice pack. Though she wasn't sure where she would put it. Thank god she had her helmet on.

"Hey Phoebs how was your... Oh my god what happened?" Piper panicked as she turned and saw the state of her youngest sister.  
"Brakes."  
"Phoebe! You shouldn't be riding your bike if your brakes don't work." She said as she helped her sister sit down.  
"Ouch. Oh they work. Just not in the rain going around a corner." Phoebe replied as she grimaced sitting down.  
"Oh honey. Here let me see." Piper ordered as she placed a wet cloth on her sisters' leg, and looked at her arm. "Ok, is there a spot you missed?" Piper laughed slightly at her sister.  
"Yeah my head. Luckily I wore my helmet."  
"Let's get you cleaned up honey. Come on. Bathroom." Piper said as she helped her sister up.  
"Owowowow."  
"What? You ok?" Piper looked at her sister with worry.  
"Oh yeah just great." Phoebe answer sarcastically  
"Come on, well clean you up and then you can soak in a nice hot tub till dinner. Prue figured she'd be home around seven when she called this morning."  
"Ok but by then I could be nothing but a prune." Phoebe pouted as she hobbled with Pipers help up the stairs to the bathroom.  
"Come on." Piper said again as she laughed inwardly at her sister. Of the three of them it would be Phoebe that wiped out on her bike.

After helping Phoebe clean most of the dirt and rocks from her arms and legs Piper ran the tub for her sister. Her thoughts turned to their younger days when she had done the same thing. Cleaned her up and then ran her a bath. _How was it she was so accident prone compared to Prue and I? _She asked herself.

"Phoebs the bath is almost done. Go soak for awhile. You'll feel better." Piper siad as she popped her head in her sisters room  
"Oh you've said that before." Phoebe commented on her way to the bathroom.  
"Yeah and I was right. Now go." Piper said tussling her sisters' hair, knowing that it was her head that was the only place that did not hurt from her fall  
"Ok." Phoebe answered as she closed the door behind her. "Oh this is gonna hurt." She said to no one as she placed her foot in the bath, feeling the warmth of the water run through her body. She knew from experience that as she made her way further into the tub and the water touched her cuts, it was going to hurt like hell.

"Ok Phoebe, big girl you can do this." She spoke to herself as she eased herself into the water. "Ohohohohoh. Oh god that hurts." But she kept going, as she eventually leaned against the back of the tub, she felt the hot water relax her aching muscles, which in turn she felt herself relax as well. "Ok I can so stay here now." As she tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Prue pulled up the driveway and spotted Phoebes bike against the Manor right away. After the day she had just had Phoebes actions only

aggravated

her temper to even further. "Can she not put anything away? Serves her right if it gets stolen." She said as she walked up the steps to the front door.

As soon as she closed the door she called out for her youngest sister. She had been back from NYC for just over a year now and still they had not truly connected, as sisters should. Not like her and Piper anyway.

"**Phoebe!"** she called out though getting no response. "**Phoebe!** **Don't you ignore me!"** she called out again.  
"Prue. You're early." Piper said coming from the kitchen.  
"Yeah. Why is Phoebes bike against the house? Can't she just out her things away? Maybe it'll get stolen. That should teach her a lesson." Prue lectured as she made her way through the house to the kitchen.  
"Actually that's my fault. I was going to for her." Piper said as she foillwed Prue to the back of the house  
"**What!** Piper are you _crazy_? Why do you always do things like that for her? She'll never learn if you keep covering for her." Prue chastised her sister as she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge  
"Well if you'll be quiet I minute I'll tell you!" Piper retaliated  
"Oh what she do this time to make you her slave?" Prue smirked

Piper glared at her older sister, "Actually, she fell off her bike and she is upstairs soaking in the tub." Piper said with more edge then she had hoped, but she got the result she wanted. The look of guilt all over Prue's face. She knew Prue cared about the both of them in her own special way and it was something that she always would do. It was only at times she would jump to her own conclusions when it came to teh youngest.  
"**What!** Why didn't you say something? Is she ok? What happen?" Prue shot out a million questions at her, As she turned for the stairs.  
"Well I would have Prue, if you hadn't gone off on a tangent at her." Piper said following her big sister to the stairs before going out and putting Phoebes bike away. "Augh, sisters. Go figure." She said to herself shaking her head at Prue's reaction.

Phoebe had heard Prue calling her but she didn't worry about it for she knew that Piper would tell her where she was. It was a few minutes after that the bathroom door flung open and her big sister walked in

"Hello privacy."  
"Phoebe are you ok?" Prue asked with love and concern.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a few scraps and bruises. You know, the usual." Phoebe answered as Prue sat beside the tub and brushed the hair from her sisters' face. "You sure?"  
"Prue I'm fine. It's not like that's the first time I've fallen off my bike, and I'm sure it won't be the last." Phoebe said as she took Prue's hand in her.  
"Don't scare me like that."  
"Hey it wasn't you I scared. You should have seen the look on Pipers face when I walked in the kitchen." Phoebe laughed. One more thing to ler her sister know she was ok.  
"I bet." Prue laughed. "Ok I'll let you be. If you need anything call ok?" Prue ordered as she touched the end of Phoebes nose with her finger.  
"Got it." Phoebe smiled at her sister right before she splashed her.  
"Hey."  
"What? I'm hurt. You wouldn't splash back a hurt sister would you?" Phoebe asked innocently.  
"Yes." Prue said as she splash Phoebe in the face. "Now stop it." She said as she left the bathroom, only to be met by Piper leaning against the wall across from the door. "What?"  
"You. You are so hard on her but the minute that you think she is hurt or upset you turn into this completely different person."  
"I do not."  
"Do to." Piper said as she went back down stairs as Prue looked from her retreating sister to the door of the bathroom. She knew Piper was right. As she sighed and went to her own room to change.

* * *

Phoebe slowly made her way down the stairs, as her whole body ached with pain "Oh Mr. Couch, my friend." She said as she moved around to the front of the couch and gently eased herself down. "Oh that's better." As she cozied into the large couch, bringing the blanket down across her legs. It wasn't that it was cold, it was more of a security thing. Like Linus from Peanuts..

Prue watched as Phoebe lay back on the couch, "Hey you."  
"Hey." Phoebe said looking back over at her sister.  
"How you doing?" Prue asked as she sat on the coffee table in front of her sister  
"Well I ache everywhere, how's that?"  
"A start. Let me see." Prue insisted, as she lifted the blanket Phoebe had placed over her legs. "Ow. That looks like it hurts."  
"No looking involved it does." Phoebe said, as she tried to cover her legs back up.  
"Hang on Phoebs. Let me see."  
"Prue I'm fine."  
"No you're not, you're bleeding still. Let me get something for that."

Phoebe knew not to argue with her sister so she left it at that, as she looked down and saw blood still coming from a few of her cuts.

"Ok here we go." Prue said as he sat down again. "I think you know honey, but this is gonna hurt."  
"I know just get it over with." She said as she pulled the blanket over her head, hiding her face from her sister, as she grimaced in pain to the touch of the cream that Prue was applying.  
"There now, stay there and rest." Prue ordered.  
"Prue I'm.."  
"No arguing." she cast her sister determined look  
"Fine." Phoebe relented.

After dinner they sat around in the living room watching movies, each on their own thoughts of the day. Prue looked up from her position on the floor in front of the couch and smiled to herself at the site of her sleeping sister.

"She's so cute when she falls a sleep like that." Piper said as she caught Prue starring up at Phoebe.  
"Yes she is." Prue agreed.  
"What's on your mind Prue?" Piper asked seeing the look on Prue face  
"I have to go to Reno to help plan a big auction there."  
"What?"  
"I'll only be gone over night. I'll be back Monday."  
"Just till Monday? What's the problem?" Piper asked looking at her sister  
"Well with Phoebe hurt." Prue casta quick glance at her sleeping sister  
"I'm fine Prue. Go." Phoebe said without even opening her eyes

Prue looked up at Phoebe on the couch. "I could stay home."  
"Go. We'll be fine." Piper tried to convince her older sister  
"Ok if you're both sure. I'll leave the number on the fridge in the morning when I leave." Prue said as she turned her thoughts to her drive ahead.

* * *

The next morning came and Prue left her sisters the note she had promised. After checking on Phoebe she quietly left her baby sisters room and went down the steps.

"Sneaking out were you?" Piper said from the top of the landing.  
"No. I told you last night I was leaving early. What are you doing up anyway?"  
"Saying goodbye." Piper said giving her sister a hug.  
"Me too." Phoebe said as she hobbled down the last few stairs.  
"Hey you're supposed to be resting." Prue said wrapping her arm around Phoebe's waist as they both walked to the door. Giving her baby sister a hug she looked at Piper, "Take care of her."  
"I will. Drive safe and call when you get there."  
"Yes Mum." Prue smiled at her sister, as she broke her hug and went down the steps to her car. "Love you."  
"Love you too." They both said as they stood and watched her pull out of the driveway and down the road.

"So now what?" Phoebe asked as she continued to look down the street after her sister.  
"Now you can get back to bed or to the couch _Miss Fall Off Her Bike_."  
"Piper I'm fine. And if I sit around I'll go crazy."

Piper looked at her sister with a glint in her eyes, one that Phoebe didn't miss.

"Oh you." Phoebe swatted at Piper who had already gone back inside. Phoebe took one more look down the now empty street. She had a bad feeling about Prue going away, but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was that something bad was about to happen to one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue was placing the last few things in her car, when she turned to the voice behind her.

"Prue thank you ever so much. I know you were trying to get a head start on your drive."  
"Jim it's ok really. I'll called my sisters and to expect me later. Its no big deal." Prue told him though inside she was screaming. She had wanted to be gone before 10AM, but due to unexpected delays she was leaving at 2PM. Making her arrival to San Francisco almost midnight

She had called home earlier and told Piper that she wouldn't be home till later and not to save her any dinner.

"Prue why don't you stay tonight and get a early start. You know you're welcome."  
"I know Jim I just want to get home."  
"You worried about your sisters?"  
"Yeah. What can I say I'm the big sister? And with Phoebe hurt I just like to be there for her."  
"Hey I understand. Remember I'm the oldest too."  
"I know. Look thanks for the offer." She said as she tossed her purse and jacket on the front seat of her car. "Ok I got to go. I'll talk to you next week?"  
"As always. Drive safe." He told her as he closed her car door

Prue pulled out of the driveway and made her way to the hwy. As she took the exit she could feel the warm wind blowing around her. It was times like this that she was glad she had her convertible. The cool wind in her hair, as she could smell the desert flowers blooming, as the late afternoon sun beat down on her.

She watched as the sun set before her, down past the Sierra Mtn range. The colours slashed across the desert sands. Turning the sand from reds to oranges. As beautiful as it was, it soon turned to darkness.

As much as Prue was enjoying the drive and the solidarity of the desert she was finding herself getting anxious to be home. She missed her sisters and she wanted to see for herself that Phoebe was ok. She had spoken to her youngest sister only the one time, when she arrived in Reno, and she had assured her big sister that she was fine. A bit stiff but nothing that wouldn't go away in time.

The sound of an explosion and her car giving to one side suddenly pulled Prue from her thoughts of home. As she safely pulled her car to the side of the road. As the dust settled around her she got out of her car and looked at the back tire. "Great." She said in disgust.

Just then Prue spotted the lights in the distance heading towards her. As the truck slowed to a stop Prue was on her guard. Having been a witch for a short period time, she quickly learned to stay on her guard. For you never knew who was going to try and kill you for your powers. Of course there was the other evils of the world; men and women of the mortal world that were evil in their own way.

"Can I help?" he asked as he stepped from his truck

Prue looked up into his deep emerald eyes, his short cut black hair, and handsome features had almost completely caught off her guard. In some ways he had reminded her of Andy. The one man she truly loved. The one she had lost only a few months before.

"Uh. Yeah. Flat."  
"I see that." He said casually as he went to the trunk and pulled out the spare and jack.

As he changed her tire he said not a word, as she watched him work she to said nothing.

He stood and dusted himself off, "Good as new."  
"Thank you so much." Prue said as she reached in to give him something for his trouble.  
"No thanks."  
"Please take it."  
"No. I did it not for money."  
"Can I at least buy you dinner?"  
"Thanks again but no. I have to get going." He said as he got back in his truck. "Just be careful driving with that spare."  
"I will and thanks again."

All he did was nod his head at her before he drove off.

Prue watched as he drove off down the road. She wished he had said yes to her offer of dinner. She would look back on this some day and realize he could have been the one that got away

Getting back in her car she once again proceeded down the hwy towards home. Though knowing she was once again delayed, she picked up her cell phone and punched in the numbers to the Manor.

"Halliwell residence. The youngest and most charming of the sisters speaking."  
"Phoebe. Hi." Prue smiled at her sister  
"Prue. Hi. Where are you?"  
"I'm about four hours out of Sacramento. How you doing?"  
"I told you the other day, I'm fine. When you gonna be home?"  
"I don't know I had a flat and it took me longer to fix then I hoped."  
"Why? You just use your powers to lift your car and you're on your way."  
"It wasn't that easy Phoebs. I had help luckily or I would probably still be changing it. I'm surprised he could see, it's so dark out here."  
"He? Oh. Do tell." Phoebe prodded her sister  
"Later Phoebe." she chuckled, "Look I probably won't be home till well after one. Can you tell Piper and tell her not to worry?"  
"Well stop for the night." Phoebe told her, "Piper and I have survived this long. One more night won't kill us."  
"You know Phoebe in our other worldly profession. That's not funny." Prue scolded her little sister, "Look I'm fine. Just tell Piper not to wait up for me. And that goes for you too missy."  
"Ok just be careful."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too." Phoebe returned the sentiment as she pushed the button to hang up the phone. As she returned to the kitchen, still with a slight limp from her fall.

"That was Prue. She had a flat and will be later then she hoped. She said not to wait up for her."  
"Ok. Why don't we call for some pizza. We can eat on it while we wait." Piper said as took the phone from Phoebe.  
"See that's why we have always got along so well, we are always on the same thought pattern." Phoebe said as she handed Piper the phone.

* * *

Passing through Sacramento Prue looked at the clock on her dashboard. 9PM. "Great and I've only just passed the half way mark. She had stopped in Sacramento for something to eat and some gas. She also had a mechanic look at her spare and he assured her she should make it home but to drive careful. Nothing above 50. So now her drive was taking longer again.

She heard the chimes of the mission bells in the distance as she past through a small village. It was part of what she loved about California. The small villages with there old missions. In some places all that remained of a place was the mission.

She could feel herself getting tired but she knew she had to keep going. It was only a few more hours. Picking up her cell again she once again called her sisters.

"Halliwell residence."  
"Piper hi."  
"Hey Prue. Where are you?"  
"I don't know somewhere between there and Sacramento."  
"You sound tired." Piper said with concern  
"I am but I'm almost home."  
"Prue don't be so stubborn. Get a room for the night and come home in the morning."  
"Piper." Prue wanted to protest but she knew her sister was right  
"Prue. I don't want a repeat of what happened with the Dream Sorcerer. Get a room."

Prue knew Piper was right. "Ok look, I think there'a hotel ahead of me. I'll call you in the morning when I leave."  
"Thank you."  
"You worry to much." Prue said with a slight smile, knowing that Piper tended to wirry as much as she did.  
"I was taught by the best." Piper told her sister with enough tone in her voice that she had learned from Prue.  
"Hey I'm aloud. I'm the oldest. Love you. And tell Phoebe I love her and I'll see you two tomorrow."  
"Love you too."

Phoebe sat on the couch and could hear the conversation that Piper was having with Prue. All weekend long she had not shaken the feeling that something was going to happen. She wished at these times that she had more control over her power of premonition. So she could call up a vision and see what hadbeen haunting her the past few days.

Piper sat on the couch next to Phoebe, "That was Prue. She's going to grab a hotel room for the night and come home tomorrow."

Phoebe didn't respond to Piper as her thoughts were still on the feeling she had.

"Hello Phoebe." Piper waved her hand in front of her sisters face.  
"Huh. Oh sorry Piper. I was thinking." Phoebe said her mind still clearly on something else  
"I saw that. What's on your mind?" Piper looked at her sister knowing something was going on.  
"Its silly."  
"Phoebe Halliwell you of all people should know that nothing is silly anymore. Especially since this whole witch thing started. Now spill. What did you see?"

Phoebe looked out towards the window to the night sky. "It's not what I saw it's more of a feeling. I've had it ever since Prue left."  
"Feeling?"  
"I can't explain it. It's just ever since that morning she left for Reno I've had this feeling that something bad was going to happen to one of us."

Piper took Phoebes hands and turned her to face her, "Phoebe. Prue is a strong person, not to mention her power. Nothing is going to happen to her."  
"That's just it Piper. I don't know who it is. What if it was something here and we need the power three. Or what if you get hurt in a demon battle. I don't have an active power to help you or myself."

Piper could see how upset this was making Phoebe as she took her in her arms and hugged her. "Phoebe why didn't you say something?"  
"I don't know. I just put it off to worry. We didn't have the power of three. But now that it's late and she isn't coming home for another night. I just got to thinking about it more."  
"Well maybe your powers are growing. It would make sense. Look. nothing is going to happen to either one of us, we have to believe that."

Phoebe rested her head on Pipers shoulder as she took in what her sister said. She realized it was a silly though. Prue could take care of herself. And she knew what Piper and her could do together. It was silly. But she still couldn't shake it, a feeling of dread and sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

Prue stepped from her car and looked up at the entrance to the hotel. From the outside she could see the old California style to it. She could also see the grandness behind that style. As she walked into the lobby she could see the same grandness inside. The chandelier set high above the floor. The lights flickering off the crystals and the gold that adorned it. The large staircase before her reminded her of the one from Gone with the Wind, as it split to both sides at the top. It's red carpet flowing down. As if it was expecting royalty to step down it. She could see the banister was of the finest quality mahogany with its twisted spindles and thick railing.

As she approached the desk she was immediately greeted with a smile and politeness. Though the clerk was probably no older then Phoebe he came across years beyond his age.

"Good evening Ma'am."  
"Hi. I would like a room please."  
"Certainly Ma'am. Is that a single?"  
"Yes. And just for the one night."  
"Certainly." He replied as he quickly scanned down his room registry to find an available room for her.

Filling out the necessary information and leaving a imprint of her credit card, the clerk quickly hit three times on the bell that sat alone on the desk. Before Prue knew what had happened a bellboy had taken her key, picked up her one bag and was showing her the way to the lift.

Placing her bag on the small luggage rack, "If you need anything just dial 124. That is the concierge. We would be pleased to help you. Dinner is almost over but if you like I can arrange for the cooks to wait a bit longer. The special tonight was a Duck in white wine sauce. I had a taste earlier today. It was fabulous."  
"Oh that sounds great."  
"I'll let them know you're coming." He said as he waited by the door not yet leaving.

It didn't take Prue very long to realize what he was waiting for as she quickly picked up her purse and pulled out a five-dollar bill. "Thank you."  
"Your welcome. And thank you." He replied graciously as he turned and left the room

As Prue unpacked her small bag she thought she heard voices a couple of times but shrugged it off to just been tired.

Making her way down the corridor the lights flickered on and off a few times.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." The voice called from just behind her

As she turned she was once again starring into the emerald green eyes of the guy that had helped her with her tire. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."  
"That's ok." She said still starring up into his green eyes. There was something about the colour of them that just grabbed her attention. "Um Prue Halliwell. I didn't get a chance earlier to introduce myself."  
"That's ok. I was in a bit of a hurry. Mario. Mario McGuire. And the pleasure is mine." He said as he took her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "So how about that dinner you mentioned earlier?"  
Prue was almost shell-shocked s he starred into her own eyes. "Yeah, that would be great."

* * *

As the lights dimmed and the music softened they finished up their dinners and talked about mostly nothing. As they talked over the bottle of Chardonnay, Prue was surprised at the things they did have in common. He was the oldest of three. Only he had a younger brother and sister. He had helped his Dad raise his younger siblings when their mother had died. In fact he gave up his scholarship to help his father.

He had started driving trucks to bring in the extra income. Now he was alone, as his father, brother and sister where killed in a fire years ago. It made Prue thankful that she still had her sisters so hold on too.

"Care to dance?" he asked as he stood up offering her his hand.

Prue once again found herself lost in his emerald green eyes as she stood and took his hand without even answering.

They had danced most of the night away and finished off the bottle of wine.

"I really should get going."  
"So soon. It's still early.  
"The music stopped." She said as they swayed to the sounds of the band packing up.  
"Come on." He said as he pulled her hand with one hand and grabbed another bottle of wine with the other.  
"What! Where are we going?"  
"Just to a little spot I know." He said as he made his way outside.

The summer air brushed against Prue's skin as she followed Mario through the gardens.

"This is my favourite spot here." He said as he paused in the courtyard. The moon shining down on the bougainvillea as Prue took in the smell of that and the other flowers that gated in the yard.

"Mmm Summer in the desert. I love it."  
"Me too." he said as he watched the moon glisten along her black hair. "Wine."  
"Oh I shouldn't. I still have a little ways to go tomorrow. The last thing I need is a hangover."  
"Oh come on. By then you'll be fine." He said as he handed her the glass.

Prue looked at the glass and then to him, and reluctantly took the glass of wine as he led her to the dance floor. Or at least what they had as the dance floor

* * *

"Piper I'm telling you something is wrong"  
"Phoebe there is nothing wrong. Prue is safe at the hotel and you and I are together."  
"Piper."  
"Phoebe you get premonitions not feelings. Now let me change that dressing on your leg." Piper said as he looked at her sisters' bandage from her spill on her bike.

Phoebe watched as Piper changed the dressing on her leg. It hurt like hell but she wasn't going to say anything. It was bad enough that Piper didn't believe her what had happened, then to watch what she was doing.

"Phoebe I'm sorry."  
"It's ok Piper." Phoebe said as she made her way carefully up the stairs.

As night descended on the Manor Phoebe tossed from the nightmare in her mind. As the ghostly image descended on her sister all she could do was scream out her sisters' name.

Piper sat up from her slumber, as she heard her baby sister scream. As she tossed off the covers she made her way down the warm dark hallway. She didn't need a light to see where she was going. Her body acted almost on instinct. As she entered Phoebe's room she pulled her sister into her arms cradling her as she had many times in the past.

Holding her and rocking her. Piper assured Phoebe that everything would be ok. Though not really sure of what she was comforting her from. Piper knew it had something to do with the feeling that Phoebe had been having the past few days.

* * *

He wrapped his arms around her waist as they slow danced under the moon and amongst the flowers. She had not felt that safe since Andy. What was it about this guy that had caused her to let her guard down almost completely?

As they walked back up the stairs Prue stopped in her steps as she saw a figure move around the corner. Only the figure was not real. She had seen right through it.

"Prue. What's wrong?"  
"I.. I think I saw a ghost." She said as she starred ahead to the corner. Almost to stunned to move.

* * *

Prue lay on the bed tossing and turning. The image of what she saw still playing on her mind. Had she really seen a ghost or was it just the lighting in the hallway. That was what Mario had told her it was. He'd been staying at the hotel for years and had never seen a ghost. _Then again you're not a witch are you?_ Prue thought.

The voices entered her dream as she tried to fight them off. They were so close to her she could feel them brushing against her mind. Sending her images of the past. Images she didn't want to remember. Fights with her sister. Andy's death. Everything replaying in her mind as she tossed in the sheets.

"You can never leave Prue. You're at fault for all of it." The voices repeated over in her mind.  
"No. No its not." She said as she continued to toss until she saw pictures she hoped she would never see. Pictures of the broken and bloodied bodies of her sisters.  
"No. Leave them alone! **NO!"** she finally yelled out breaking herself from her own nightmare.

As she sat up on the bed she could almost feel the perspiration running down her skin. The heat of the summer's night causing her the discomfort she felt as her heart raced at what she had seen. She hated trying to sleep when it was this hot, but she had and it had only given her nightmares.

Taking several minutes to herself to calm down and regain her control she realized what she needed to do. As she recalled the site of her sisters broken bodies she reached over, turning on the lamp she dialled the Manor on the phone.

* * *

Piper held Phoebe as she continued to cry on her shoulder. Every time Piper thought she had calmed down, Phoebe would cry again.

"Honey you need to calm down." Piper told her as she rocked her back and forth. Rubbing her hand over Phoebes back.  
"I..I can't forget." She finally managed out.  
"Tell me what you saw Phoebs." Piper tried to get her sister to talk to her.

As Phoebe recalled her nightmare and what happened she took in a deep breath to try and calm down.

Both Piper and Prue had always known the spot on her back that calmed her instantly. This time however, it had taken Piper nearly 20 minutes to calm her down. The images kept playing in her head. Even after she had woken up.

"There were these ghosts everywhere, and she couldn't stop them. They invaded her." she stopped as she felt the tears welling up behind her eyes.  
"Who invaded who honey?" Piper tried to look at Phoebe eye to eye.

"The ghosts. I don't know who they were or are. They invaded Prue."  
Piper took in what Phoebe was trying to tell her, as her fear went to her eldest sister. It was at that moment that the phone beside them rang causing both sisters to jump.

Piper reached over after the second ring and picked it up, though wondering whom it was calling at 3AM. "Hello?."  
"Piper. Did I wake you?"  
"Prue?" Piper said as she looked at Phoebe in her arms. She could see that her baby sister was fighting off sleep as she looked up at Piper.  
"Uh no. I was up. Why are you up?" Piper asked with concern. She knew her sister was dead tired the last time they spoke.  
"I just had this feeling I needed to speak to you and Phoebe. Is she ok?"  
"Yeah she's here. Hang on." Piper said handing Phoebe the phone, though wondering what Prue meant by the feeling she had.  
"Prue?"  
"Hi baby girl. You ok?" Prue had sense and heard the tension in Phoebe's voice. It was something she was always attuned to with both her sisters.  
"Yeah."  
"Phoebs. Don't lie to me. I know that tone. What's the matter?"  
"It's nothing Prue. I just had a bad dream. Honest."

Prue was not completely convinced about her sisters being ok, especially Phoebe.

"So what's up with you?" Phoebe turned the table on her sister. "Why are you up?"  
"Nothing I just couldn't sleep. It's to hot." Prue said making up an excuse.  
"Prue. Like you, I know that tone. What's going on?"

Prue hesitated enough to give Phoebe the proof she needed that everything was not ok with her sister.

"Prue. Tell me." she felt her tears start again, "Please."

Piper could see the worry in her sisters' face. She had pushed her own situation aside and was now trying to comfort Prue.

"I'm not really sure Phoebs. I was heading back to my room and I thought I saw a ghost. And just now I woke up to the sound of voices all around me."  
"So you think that the hotel is haunted?"  
"I'm not sure. Mario doesn't think so."  
Phoebe looked at Piper, "Mario? Who's Mario?"  
"Oh he's the guy that helped with my flat. He stays here all the time and has never encountered any ghosts. I think it's just me being over tired."  
"Prue you have go get out of there." Phoebe now practically begged her sister  
"What? Phoebe its 3am in case you hadn't noticed." Prue responded a bit more harsh then she wanted.  
"I don't care Prue!. Look I had a bad dream. It could have been a premonition. I saw these ghosts, apparitions. They were attacking you for lack of a better explanation." she explained to her sister just wanting her to be safe.

Prue sat up on her bed as Phoebes words rang through her mind. _Could Phoebe have seen what she had? Is that why she had also awoken from her sleep?_

"Prue you have to get out of there." she begged one more time as the tears fell freely down her face.

Prue could hear the panic in her sisters' voice. "Ok Phoebe I'll go." Prue stated as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I love you two."  
"Love you too. See you soon." Phoebe said as she heard the click of her sister hanging up the phone.

Phoebe looked up at Piper as they both worried about their sister.

* * *

Prue made her way around her room and gathered her stuff together. Standing at the door she quickly surveyed the room to make sure she had not forgotten anything. Convinced she hadn't she opened the door and made her way down the hall.

The blackness of the air around her brought her senses up. _Why now were there no lights at all?_ she thought. Just a faint glow from the end of the hall that she followed.

As she made her way through the darkness she could almost feel the walls reaching out to her, hearing them calling to her. She walked faster as she reached the top of the stairs. Running now to the bottom ,she reached the front door. Pushing the door open she stood a moment at the entranceway. It was in that moment she heard the hoofs. Quiet at first but getting louder.

Then she saw them. Riding forth with nothing to lose as the mist and darkness surrounded it. Prue stepped back almost in fear of getting run over by the galloping hooves.

As it pulled to a stop before her she noticed the darkness about it. The black carriage pulled by the black horses pulling it along. Prue looked through the glass to the coffin inside as it creaked opened. She locked eyes on the lid as the body within sat up and locked eyes with hers. She turned and looked up to the cloaked driver as she then turned back to the coffin within. Seeing the face before her she had no choice but to scream as she looked at the reflection of herself.

She sat up as the perspiration ran down her body. She looked around the dark hotel room and realized she had that she had to get out of there right now. With her nightmare still in her mind she thought of her sisters.

Had she really talked to her sisters or had that also been part of the nightmare? Grabbing her bag she threw open her door only to run into the person in front of her. Her first reaction: was to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper finally got Phoebe calmed down enough to go back to sleep. Though now both worried about their sister after what Phoebe had told her. Was it a nightmare? The heat of the summers' night just getting to her as it used to when she was younger? Or was it a premonition? Had she really seen a ghost invading their oldest sister?

Looking down at her sleeping sister the thoughts ran through her mind over and over. Though she too finally succumbed to the sleep that she needed.

* * *

She felt the hands grip her shoulders as she tried to pull away.

"Ma'am I'm terribly sorry."

Prue closed her eyes and took in a deep breath when she realized who she had run into.

"I was just doing the night rounds." The bellboy from earlier that day said, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah you just, spooked me that's all."

He stood and said nothing at her words before her saw her bag in her hand. "Are you leaving?"  
"Oh. Yeah I just got a call from my sister on my cell. I have to get home right away." She told knowing it was only partially true.  
"I see. Can I help you with your bag?"  
"Oh no. That's fine." Prue started towards the grand staircase. "Thank you though."

He stood watching her walk down the hall. Wondering after her what the rush was to get home. Though knowing she never would.

As she ran down the stairs she once again heard the voices calling out at her: Taunting her. She looked around trying to see if she could see them but there was nothing there. Nothing she could see that was.

As she reached the last few steps she felt a hand on her back pushing her forward. She tried to stop her fall, but the quickness of her run down the steps only helped propel her down the last few stairs faster. Feeling ever hit as she tumbled down, she landed hard on the bottom, hitting her head on the cold marble floor where the blackness soon embraced her.

* * *

Phoebe tossed in her sleep as if trying to run from something, causing Piper ti sit up and try to shake her little sister awake, but she was having no luck as her sister continued to thrash under the covers.

Suddenly bolting up straight Phoebe let out a scream that startled her sister. Though the scream soon turned into a cascade of tears rushing down her face.

Piper pulled Phoebe to her, once again calming her sister from a nightmare or premonition. It was times like this that Piper, and she knew Prue did as well, wanted to switch powers with the youngest Halliwell. The images she got were sometimes hard to control or handle. Yet she was very proud of her sister for the way she had embraced her power and how she handled it when she did get her visions.

Sniffing back her tears once again Phoebe held onto her sister. She tried to get her thoughts together to tell Piper what she had seen, but right at that moment she needed to feel the safety of her sister, as she had many times when they were younger.

"We have to go to her." she finally managed out in a hushed whisper.  
"Phoebe." Piper semi-protested at her sisters request.  
"Piper something is wrong."  
"Phoebe what did you see?" Now getting more worried for both her sisters. Phoebe was near catatonic as she clung to her tightly, and she knew that Phoebe had seen something happen to Prue.

Phoebe swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she tried to describe what she saw to Piper. "They were ever where around her. She couldn't see them. Then he pushed her."  
"Who was around her honey?"  
"The ghosts. They watched her as soon as she entered the hotel. And then she was trying to leave but he pushed her down the stairs." Phoebe whispered out as she starred out from her spot against Piper.

Piper was trying to take in what Phoebe was saying. A ghost of some sort had pushed her sister down the stairs.

"Phoebe what happened after that?" she pressed her sister her fear now mounting.  
"I don't know. That's when it ended. Piper we have to go to her. Something has happened I know it." Phoebe begged with new life as she sat up and got off her bed. Making her way to her closet to get dressed. She was going whether Piper did or not.

"Ok. Get dressed I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes." Piper agreed with Phoebes decision.  
"Piper." Phoebe called her back as she left the room.  
"We'll find her Phoebe." Piper answering the question that she knew was posing on her baby sisters' mind.

* * *

Driving out of the city the mood in the Jeep was sombre as Phoebe starred out the window watching the scenery flash by her. She thought of her oldest sister and the times they had missed out on during the countless fights and the times she was in NYC. She knew however that over the past year they had become much closer. The real fear she felt now was she was going to lose her.

Piper looked periodically at Phoebe trying to get a read on her. Trying to figure out what was going through her mind.

"You know when we find her she's never going to believe you were up before 8AM." Piper said lightly trying to get her baby sisters' mind off what she had seen.  
"Yeah well, I'll just stay in bed one day to make up for it." Phoebe responded though not turning to look at Piper.  
"Phoebe we'll find her." Piper said as she took her free hand to grabbed Phoebes giving it a gentle squeeze. "We have to hang on to that thought, besides if any ghost tries anything all she has to do is use her power."

Once again silence sat in the Jeep like a weight pressing down on them.

"Should we call Darryl?" Phoebe asked out if no where.  
"And tell him what? That you had a vision of Prue being attacked by ghosts? Some how I don't think he'll believe it Phoebs."  
"Well we could tell him she called and then got cut off."  
"Phoebe we can't. What if starts to put things together like Andy did? We can't risk putting him in the same spot that Andy was with trying to protect our secret." She knew what Phoebe was thinking but she didn't want to risk losing another friend.  
"Piper."  
"Phoebe we can't cal him." Piper insisted.

So once again the two youngest Halliwell's drove along the highway in silence, in hopes of finding their sister.

* * *

Pain. All she felt was pain as the throbbing in her head echoed the voices she could still hear. Only this time they were much louder, almost as if there was a party going on. As she tried to open her eyes the brightness of the lights sent sharp needles to her already aching head causing her to close them again.

She tried to remember what happened as the pain in her head throbbed. She remembered running and then she felt a push from behind her but yet there was no one there. She recalled her fall and then everything went black.

She felt a presence near her like a shadow. Then she felt a cool cloth on her forehead. The coolness and dampness eased some of the ache but not all of it.

She once again opened her eyes but much slower this time. Knowing the light would once again pierce through. As she let the light in all she saw was herself lying on the bed. Thinking it a dream or out of body experience, she once again quickly shut her eyes. Then she realized what it was as she looked upon the scene again. Above the bed was a mirror. It was her own reflection that she had seen. 'Nice Prue, you're afraid of your own shadow too I bet.' She thought to herself.

Reaching her hand to her head she felt for the cloth that lay there.

"Hey, your awake."  
"Where am I?" she cast her eyes towards the voice.  
"Back in my room. It was the closet to where you fell." Mario explained as he walked closer to her

She tried to sit up but felt him hold her down with his hand.

"Whoa, you're not going anywhere. That was quite the nasty fall you took."

As the pain once again raged through her body she only partially protested his instance of her staying put.

"I need to get home to my sister."  
"Well your going to have to wait a bit for that. At least till you feel better."  
"I'm fine. I just need to get out of here and back home." She said as her anger flared..  
"Look Prue, I know I only just met you but I care about you. You just fell down some stairs and you banged your head pretty hard on that marble floor. You are in no condition to drive anywhere. Can't you call your sisters and tell them you'll be home in a few days? You've been in and out of consciousness for the past couple of hour."

She took in his features again and found herself lost in his emerald eyes. She knew he was right, but the nightmare she had felt to real. Maybe if she stayed close to him she would be safe.

"One day. Then I'm going." she gave in to those emerald eyes  
"I'd push for more, but I can see the stubbornness in you. Now rest. I'll get you some breakfast."

As soon as he was out of the room she slowly sat up, pushing the pain in her body from her mind as much as she could. She couldn't stay in the hotel. The images in her mind played over and over. The death carriage. It was one she used to have nightmares about when she was little. The one that had come and taken her mother away from her and her sisters.

She took her cell phone from her pocket as she slowly made her way to the door. Each step she took she could feel where she had hit the stairs.  
"Oh. Now I know how Phoebe felt the other day from her fall off her bike." She commented to no one as she once again made her down the staris and towards the front door.

She had dialled the Manor but as soon as it started to ring she got cut off. So in perseverance she tried again. Getting the same result each time she triedm, she'd get cut-off. She knew she was in the calling area for she had been talking to them the night before when she got the hotel in the first place. _Why now was it not going through?_ As she reached her hand to the front door she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Mario. I have to go."  
"Prue you're hurt. Look at you. You can hardly stand there how are you going to drive to San Francisco?"

Prue was getting angered at his insistence to her staying and was now wondering his motives behind it.

"I'm going now Mario and you can't stop me." She said as she brushed off his hand from her shoulder  
"Ok fine. At least have something to eat first."

She looked at him with anger but she soon felt it leaving as she found herself drawn to him, as she had the night before. The intensity of his emerald coloured eyes pulling at her.

"Breakfast and then I'm leaving." She stated as she walked towards the restaurant.

He watched her leave and caught the eyes of the hotel manager watching them. An unspoken message almost travelling between them. She was not to leave: At any cost.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been driving for what seemed forever to Piper but she continued on. She was thinking at one point of letting Phoebe drive but she was somewhat afraid of what would happen if she got another premonition. She cast a look over at her sister, who still starred out the window.

"We should be getting close Phoebs. She said she was just outside Sacramento."  
"I know." she replied with almost no emotion, "There doesn't seemed to be much life here."  
"Well they don't call it a desert for nothing you know." Piper remarked trying to lighten her sisters mode  
"Yeah. Haha." Phoebe laughed back at her sisters attempt to cheer her up. As she looked up she saw what she prayed she would find. "_**Piper! Stop the car!**_" she hollered out, reaching for teh handle to the jeep.  
"Whoa. Jeez Phoebs are you trying to get us both killed!" Piper yelled back  
"Look." Phoebe said as she jumped out of the Jeep as it barely came to a stop.

Piper quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and got out running after her sister. Though she soon saw what had caught Phoebe's attention.

Phoebe walked around the black Miata looking for some sign of her oldest sister. "Nothing. Where the hell could she have gone? You said she was staying at a hotel." she turned on her sister with fear and confusion  
"That's what she said." Piper now also concerned for what happened to her sister.  
"Well that doesn't look much like a hotel that she or_ anyone_ would stay in." Phoebe said as she looked up at the run down old building before her.

Phoebe stepped away from the car and looked around for any clue of what may have happened. As she stepped on the walkway to the old building, the panels beneath her foot gave way under her weight, causing her to fall partially through and to the ground. "Shit." she cursed  
"Phoebe. You ok?" Piper went to her sister, taking her by the arm.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just more scrapes and bruise to the ones I already have." She answered back as she pulled her foot out from the hole and stood back up.

"This is crazy Piper. She wouldn't have stopped here. Look at this place. I'm surprised it's even still standing. It has been burnt beyond recognition of any building. And look it's about 100yrs old."

Piper walked behind her sister as she peered through the hole, that was at one point a window. Taking in the large room her eyes were drawn to the far sidewall. Stepping back she looked up at the side of the building. Hanging crooked, and looking like it was about to fall at the slightest breeze was a sign. **Grand Hotel**.

"Oh my god." She whispered under her breath.

Phoebe looked at her sister and then up to the sign. "What?"  
"The name of this building." Piper spoke to the air it seemed as she held the sign to her sight  
"What about it?" Phoebe looked at the run down sign and then her sister.  
"That was the name of the hotel that Prue said she was staying at." Piper let out with fear

Phoebe looked up at the sign again and then into the building. A building that had no front doors, was charred by fire, and looked as if it would fall down at any moment. "Piper are you saying that she is in _that_ hotel?"  
"Phoebe all I know is that was the name of the hotel she said she saw. And that she was going to stay there."  
"Piper. Look at this place. There is no _way_ she stayed here." Phoebe said as she stepped within the front doors.

The inside was just as run down and charred as the outside was. As Phoebe looked around the large lobby, she noticed the once grand chandelier lying on the floor, broken and shattered. A distant memory to the grandeur it held in the past.

She stepped slowly around the lobby area towards the front desk. Making sure of each step, as she made her way around broken chairs and tables.

"Phoebe. What are you doing?" Piper called out in a whisper behind her.  
"Trying to find our sister. She's here Piper I know it." Phoebe cast her eyes to her left as she looked down the lobby feeling something  
"Phoebe you said yourself there is no way that she would stay here. Look at this place." Piper picked up an old chair and it broke in her hand  
"I can't explain it Piper." Phoebe looked up the stairs, "Prue is somewhere in this building."

* * *

Prue sat across from Mario as they waited for their breakfast to arrive. She knew she had to get away from the hotel but there was also something keeping her there.

As they sat through breakfast the talk they had was nothing like the one the night before as Prue was cautious.

"I can't get you to stay just one more night?"  
"No. I need to get back to my sister."  
"You are close to her."  
"Both of them."  
"Oh. Two sisters. What other secrets have you kept from me?"  
"I never kept it. It just never came up."  
"So you have two sisters?"  
"Yes. I'm the oldest. I'm just worried about my youngest sister. She fell off her bike the other day and was hurt pretty bad. Though she'll never admit it."  
"Stubborn like you I see." he said with a smile

Prue looked up at him but was taken back a bit by that comment. Maybe that was part of hers and Phoebe's problem. They were too much alike.

"Yeah. I guess so." She agreed quietly now realizing that she and Phoebe would need to have a chat when she got home. "Well I had breakfast as promised. I really should get going."  
"I can't talk you into staying."  
"No Mario I told you I have to go." she said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
"Ok, ok. Let's get your bag from my room and then I'll see you to your car." He stood up pulling her chair out for her. As they then made their way up the grand staircase to his room.

As they reached the top Prue faltered in her step and grabbed for the rail. Trying to hide from Mario the sudden dizziness that almost overcame her. Taking in a deep breath she followed him again using the wall as support.

She looked ahead as Mario made his way to his room. She watched as he opened the door but everything to Prue was out of focus and her world started to spin again. The last thing she saw was Mario turning back to her, his face a hideous mask of evil, as her world once again went black.

* * *

"Phoebe I don't like this." Piper said reaching out for her younger sisters' hand.  
"You think I do? There is something here Piper I can almost feel it. Maybe it's my power of premonition but Prue is here in this building." feeling the secure hand around her own  
"Ok where? All I see is 100yrs of dust and ashes." she emphasized, as she brushed her hand over the top of one of the only tables still standing.  
"We'll we're the Charmed Ones right? Maybe this is all supernatural." Phoebe said as she made her way to the staircase. As she took her first step she felt a coldness brush against her skin, before it almost seemed to pass right through her.

She looked at Piper as she shivered at the contact she had. "Did you feel that?"  
"What?"  
"Something passed by me then it seemed to pass through me."  
"Ok that's it, we're outta here." Piper said as she started for the door, pulling her sistrer after her.

Phoebe follwed after Piper and didn't even question her decision to leave. For whatever it was, it was enough to scare off Phoebe's determination.

* * *

"What have you learned?"  
"She has two sisters."  
"Yes we have people watching them now."  
"What? They're here?" he questioned  
"Yes it would seem we have snared one of the Charmed Ones in our little trap."  
"What? We have to let her go."  
"NO!"  
"She. They can destroy us."  
"Only if they find her, which they won't" he said before he paused to listen to one of the others as they whispered back and forth. "Well that is interesting."  
"What?"  
"It appears the Charmed Ones aren't all that powerful. The youngest two just ran out of the hotel. It appears something_ spooked_ them." He said trying to hold in the evil laughter that was trying to escape.

* * *

He looked down at the sleeping form of the witch on the bed. Had he done the right thing? They had been luring people into the hotel for years. They were not looking for anything in particular. Once a person entered they could never leave. One person did get away once and the town had caused the fire that almost destroyed them all. After that they had taken extreme measure to insure that never happened again. Until now, he wasn't sure anymore. He knew, as they all did, the power of the Charmed Ones. Together they could end it for all of them. No longer being able to survive in their realm. Together they would banish them to the other side forever.

He however grew was tired of the game. He had been playing it for too long and he was ready to move on. To see his family again and those that were lost in the fire. For even that time they had lured a witch, and the magic she used for the fire had killed some of them. When he told Prue about his family lost in the fire, it was then.

"I know what you are thinking Mario and don't do it. Or I will send you to the other side myself and it will not be a pleasant experience for you."  
"We can't keep doing this." he didn't even look uop, holding his eyes to the witch before him  
"We can and we will. And if you cross us I will banish you." He growled. "Now leave here. I do not want to see you near her again. Though you will help watch the other two. I have a feeling that they may have run now but will figure things out on their own."

He watched as Mario reluctantly left the room before turning back to Prue. "So you're the eldest Charmed One? We shall see just how powerful you are." He said as he ran his hand over her cheek. "Yes it was your ancestor that nearly destroyed us. Now I have you, and soon the circle will be broken. Soon you will be one of us." He said as he stood up and walked out the door. Leaving instructions to the others that were there. She was not to leave the room. He had plans for the witch.


	6. Chapter 6

She once again tried to shake off the dizziness in her mind, as she tried to shake out the cobwebs in her head. She could almost taste the burning in her mouth of something that she had eaten but she couldn't think of what it was. She remembered getting dizzy and she remembered seeing Mario's face as she slowly fell to the ground. Was he really a demon? Or was it something different? As she recalled the face she realized what it was. He was a ghost. For she saw another behind him, and it was that face she had seen. The face of evil itself.

As she slowly opened her eyes she once again saw the foggy figure of herself on the mirror above her. She turned her head slowly to the noise that was coming from the other room. As she slowly eased herself from the bed she walked to the doorway of the bedroom. The sites and sounds of a feast immediately met her. As the people from all over the hotel attacked a beast that lay in the center of the room. They attacked it with knives and their bare hands, it was like watching wild cats attacking their kill; fierce and savage like.

She could feel the bile rushing up her throat as she saw the site of the bloodl on the carcass, the floor and on them. As she turned away from the site she lost what she had eaten for breakfast. She regained her breath as she looked up at the crowd behind her. They were the only ones standing between her and the door. Taking in a deep breath she knew they were to enthralled in what they were doing then to pay any attention to her. So she quietly made her way towards the door, hoping to not catch anyone's attention.

She still felt a bit wobbly from whatever had happened to her, but she pushed on. After her nightmare the night before and then her mysterious fall, and now this. She knew that there was no way she was stopping until she reached her car.

She had reached the door and as she started to open it was when her luck ran out.

"**Stop her!"** the voice cried out, as Prue looked back and saw them, covered in blood, suddenly descending on her.

She tried using her powers but nothing happened. She bolted from the room not even seeing where she was heading. All she knew was, she had to get away from them. Running down the stairs towards the front door. She could almost feel them upon her as she reached for the handle of the door. As she reached out she suddenly felt herself being pulled back. Turning around she was lost in the same emerald eyes, that she had seen many times before since that night on the highway. No words were spoken as she tried to pull away from him but he held fast his hold.

"Nice Mario. Now return her to the Masters chambers. It is almost time."  
"Let me go. You don't know who you're dealing with."  
"Uh, but we do Miss Halliwell."

Prue stopped in her tracks as she looked up the stairs to the direction of the voice. Hidden in the shadows, he would not show himself.

"You are the oldest of the Charmed Ones. It was your ancestors that almost destroyed us once. I will not let you try as well."  
"My sisters will find me." she glared up at him  
"You not need worry about them, they have their own problems."

The words rang through her mind as panic almost took over. "Leave them alone!"  
"Or what?" he asked, "Take her." he ordered before disappearing into the shadows.

Mario took her back to the room she had come from, only now there was no sign of the bloodt that she had left behind. No blood, no people, no dead beast. Just a regular clean hotel room.

"Let me go." She said with determination.  
"I can't. He'll kill all of us."  
"You're a _**ghost!**_ You're _already_ **DEAD!"** as she pulled away from him as he released his grip.  
"I can't help you, or your sisters. I'm sorry." He said pulling the door behind him leaving her alone once again.

* * *

Phoebe stopped when she exited the hotel. "Piper we can't. We have to find her."  
"How Phoebe? You just said something passed through you." Piper started to panic. Her oldest sister was lost possibly in that run down hotel and her little sister was having nightmares or visions about it.  
"I don't know, but I know she's in there and she needs our help." Phoebe hollered back as she leaned against Prue's car.

As soon as she touched her sisters' car her world went black and white as the images ran through her mind. Gasping as she left her premonition she felt her knees get weak as she bent over, her hands on her knees, Piper by her side almost immediately.

"Phoebe? What did you see?" Piper rested her hand on hre issters back, just letting herknow she was there  
"I saw. I saw Prue. But she." Phoebe stopped as she tried to control her feelings.  
"What Phoebe? What was she doing?"  
"She. She was dead." Phoebe said as she locked eyes with Piper. Her emotions raining out as she embraced the one sister she had left.

* * *

Prue looked around at the room in near shock. Not five minutes ago the room was covered in blood. And now nothing. It was as if she had imagined the whole thing. She walked to the door and tried the handle but nothing. It was locked. She looked around and then headed towards the window. As she looked out she gasped at what she saw. Quickly banged on the window as she looked for a way to open it, though seeing none. So she continued to bang as loud as she could.

"**PIPER! PHOEBE! HELP ME**!" she yelled out but they couldn't hear her. She looked down and could see Piper holding Phoebe close to her as if comforting her. _Premonition. Her sister had seen something that upset her and that was why Piper was holding her._ her mind taking over and all she wanted was to hold both her siters in her arms. She looked around for anything that could break the glass so they could hear her.

Grabbing the telephone off the night table she threw it at the window sending shrouds of glass chasing after it as it sailed through the air. She ran to the window as soon as it left her hands, but to her surprise the window seemed to regenerate itself and closed back in over the hole.

"**_NOOO!"_** She screamed in anger and dissapointment, as she banged again on the glass.

* * *

Piper had her arms securely around Phoebe after she told her what her vision revealed. _How could Prue be dead? That just wasn't in the cards. They had always had her their for them._ She couldn't even begin to think of life without her big sister, her confidant, and her mother. Their mother.

"Phoebe, are you sure?" Piper asked with hesitation.

All Phoebe could do was nod her head.

"Ok we'll fix this she can't die. Not after everything we've gone through in the last year. Not after losing Andy and Grams so close to each other. I will not let another person I love die. Especially my sister." Piper said with a newfound fire in her.

Piper looked up at the sound of shattering glass and watched as something flew from the window on the second floor. But as she watched the object fall to the ground it looked like nothing more then a dusty old telephone. And as she looked around the glass she heard breaking was nowhere to be found.

"Phoebs?"  
"I heard it Piper." she replied as she looked up to where she too thought she heard the glass breaking  
"There were no windows up there earlier. And there still isn't." Piper said with caution as she looked around the deserted building and subsequent town.

Phoebe got up and looked at the old phone lying on the ground. She could tell be looking at it that it was very old. "This is starting to spook me out Piper."  
"Starting to Phoebs. Where have you been the past twenty minutes since we got here?" Piper snapped  
"Well gee Piper I don't know. Getting my foot stuck in a hole, getting visions of my sisters' death and having something I couldn't see pass through me. Sorry for not getting spooked sooner." Phoebe hollered at her sister.

She was spooked and having Piper yell at her was not helping any. The vision she saw of Prue scared her more then anything. "They were all over her Piper. Like wild animals trying to get a piece of her. Trying to get inside her mind and slowly succeeding. They killed her slowly. Slower then any one should have happen to them. I could see the pain in her face and it's something I will never forget. So don't stand there and tell me I'm not spooked because I was."

Piper stood as Phoebe laid into her. But when her little sister was done she walked over to her and embraced her. Letting her cry out for what she had seen. Once again in the past few days Piper wished it were her that had Phoebes power of sight.

"I'm sorry Phoebs I'm just scared." Piper soothed her baby sisters' tears.  
"It's ok." Phoebe sniffed back her tears. As she pulled back from her sisters embrace. "Piper I think that might have been Prue."  
Piper looked at Phoebe almost lost in what she was saying. "What?"  
"The phone. What if it was her that threw it out the window? What if she can see us out her but we can't see her?"  
"Phoebe how can that even be possible?"  
"The hotel is a ghost of its former self." Phoebe stated as she looked up to the window where the phone had come from. Praying that she was right.

* * *

Prue looked down at her sisters. She could tell that something was going on between them, as she saw the fire flare up in Phoebe as she stepped away from Piper. She could also see the fear and concern on Pipers face as she stepped back towards Phoebe as the two embraced.

"They can't see or hear you Prudence so you may as well surrender to me."  
"Drop dead." she snaped back at him no taking her eyes off her sisters  
"Oh a sense of humour I see. We'll see how long that lasts once we kill you and you are my salve for all eternity."  
"You can keep dreaming because that will never happen. Even if you do kill me I will never succumb to you."  
"Oh but you will. You will feel the pain of disobedience if you don't. Something like this." He said as he held out his hand towards her. Drawing her towards him, she could feel the intense pain throughout her body.

She tried to fight it off but it was no use, he was too powerful. She tried using her powers, but once again they failed her. The pain got stronger as she got closer to him until finally she was at his mercy. Her life in his hands.

"No, not yet." He said releasing his hold on her. "I need you to truly feel the pain. The pain we have all felt over the years. The pain that will finally kill you, as my slaves enter your mind. Feeding off your inner most fears. And when we are done with you. Who knows. Maybe one of your sisters will be next."

Prue could feel her anger inside rising to get out, but the pain that he had done to her prevented her from even moving. But it would not prevent her from fighting as much as she could. "Leave. Them. Alone." She said as she emphasized each word.  
"That is not for you to decide Prudence." He whispered in her ear as he turned and left the room, not closing the door behind him, as Prue looked up and the soft murmurs that she could her around her. She watched as they flowed into the room one by one surrounding her.

She could almost see the hunger in their transparent eyes, as one by one they would reach out to her. She could feel the sting of where she had been touched, as she tried to pull away only to be touched on the other side.

He watched again from the shadows as his slaves reached to her. Knowing that there was no stopping them once they could feel their hunger raging inside of them. No stopping them at all. As his laugh echoed throughout the corridors at the destruction of the Charmed Ones.


	7. Chapter 7

"Phoebe, are you saying you_ think_ the hotel is haunted?"  
"I don't _think_ it is Piper, I _know_ it is. It makes sense. Put everything together. Prue would never stay in a dump like this. That phone came outta nowhere. And we both heard the glass shattering. And yet there is no glass what so ever on the building."  
"Ok let's say it is. What are we going to do about it? We've been in there. It's a run down, dirty, dusty, old hotel."

Phoebe looked up at the battered old building. "I don't know. What I do know is that my sister is in there, and I intend to get her out." Phoebe acknowledged as she started towards the front entrance of the hotel.

* * *

He watched from his vantage point as the two sisters talked outside. He knew that eventually they might just figure it out and when they did they too would be his for the taking and their sister could not stop him.

He waited as the youngest started to walk towards the opening. Soon he would have the power to free himself. No longer bound to that one place. Their ancestor may have failed in vanquishing them, but she had succeeded in keeping them there. Now if he could kill at least one, maybe two of them, it would break the spell. For she had stated in her spell that as long as the Warren line remained and that at least two of the charmed ones were to be. Then the binding spell would hold them there for all eternity. So now he had one and the second was about the walk through the door. Soon they would all be free, but he would keep his hold on them, all his salves. For without them he knew he could not survive. He needed them to collect the souls of those that came there.

"Phoebe maybe we should think about this." Piper said as she watched her sister walk up the steps.  
"What's to think about Piper? We're the Charmed Ones and our sister is on trouble. Now come on." Phoebe said as she turned and crossed the threshold to the hotel. As soon as she did Piper let out a small gasp as her baby sister disappeared.

* * *

Prue could feel each touch as it burned her skin. She had to get away from them, but how? They had her surrounded. She looked up and could see the door but they were almost three deep for her to get through.

She felt herself getting weaker with each touch they made. It was as if she could feel her own soul leaving her body bit by bit, but she knew she had to hold on. She had to get to her sisters. They were so close. He had threatened them as well and she couldn't let them happen. They were her life and she would save them even if it cost her her own.

He watched as they ascended on her, yet he could only stand back and watch. He felt the pull to his matter but he was fighting it as much as he could. He just didn't know how much longer he could withstand it.

His thoughts stopped as he heard her cry out for whom it figured where her sisters. Trying and fighting to get away from them to reach the door and get out, but she was weak and they were powerful together. He broke from his gaze and pushed through them. He had to reach her; he had to get her away from them.

"Come on Prue." He said as he pulled her to her feet.  
"Get away from me." She pulled back from his touch. Feeling it on her skin, burning where he touched her.  
"It'll hurt for a bit but your not strong enough to do this on your own. Once we get out of here it will ease and then stop." He pulled her out of the crowd as they slowly followed them. They had been so close to gaining her power and her soul that they would not let her get away so easily. Even if it meant turning on one of their own.

He pulled her from the room as she tried to keep up with his steady walk. Fast enough that he needed to help her as she stumbled along. Trying to stay on her feet.

She tried to push him away at his first touch, but he pulled her after him. As they got further from the room his touch eased as the pain subsided, yet she could still feel her body trying to fight something that wasn't real.

They stopped finally as she looked at her. Blue meeting green.

"Prue you need to trust me if you want to survive. I know that's a lot to ask you right now after what I did, but you need to. I can help you get out of here and end this for all of us."

Prue returned his gaze with a cold stare as she tried to regain her senses back. She could still feel the hands touching her. As she shivered off the memory. "Why should I?"  
"Because I can help you. And you can in turn help us. Help us be free from his control."  
"Who is he? And how can I help?"  
"Because it was your ancestor that trapped us here, and who almost vanquished us all, but he stopped her. And he will do anything to break her curse."  
"Who is he?"

He looked at her gaze and could see now the care that was there when they first met; out on that dark deserted hwy. But now he turned from her stare and looked away.

"Mario. Who is he?" she demanded again as she felt her strength slowly return.  
"He's my father."

Prue heard the words he said but was almost too stunned to believe it. _How could that be? How could a father do that to his child? _But then she recalled her own father. One that left them alone after their mother died.

"Yes. I am your father. But now you too will pay for betraying me." The figure said as he stepped from the shadows.

As he stepped forward Prue's heart stopped after it leaped out of her chest.

He stood before them so proud and sure of what he was doing. What had stopped her was the grip he had on her baby sister. A grip that was slowly taking from Phoebe, what they had tried with her: taking her soul.

* * *

Piper watched in horror as the frame around the hotel almost seemed to swallow her sister. She ran towards the entrance but stopped herself, as she too knew if she went any further she too could be trapped inside the hotel. Stepping back she tried to figure out what was going on.

Looking up at the hotel there had to be something she was missing. Some small piece that would let her work this out and get her sisters back. Figuring the only way to save them was to go forward, she took a deep breath and stepped up the steps to the doorway. Stopping briefly, she soon stepped inside.

* * *

"Phoebe! Let her go you bastard." Prue glared at the man before her  
"Oh no my dear. She is one of you and that is something I need."  
"You will be sorry, if you don't let her go _now_." Prue could feel her anger flaring as she looked at her sister. She was pale and almost stood there lifelessly as she leaned back against his body to hold herself up.  
"I don't think so Prudence. I'm almost there. I can feel her soul even now. It's almost within reach, and then she too will be mine. As you will soon.  
"Let her go father. Take me." Maio stepped towards his father, hoping to free Prues sister.  
"Oh, you I will deal with at some point son you can be assured of that."

Mario turned from his father to Prue. He saw the worry in her eyes as she locked on to the site of her sister before her. He knew what he needed to do. It was just a matter of doing it at the right time. His chance came sooner then he thought.

* * *

Piper stepped through the doorway and suddenly felt the change in the air. She looked over at the crowd of people in the lounge and over at the front desk area.

She looked up at the dark figured that held Phoebe. She could tell even from that distance that he was practically holding her up, as she leaned against him. She could see the anger in Prue's face. but she too looked weak as she tried to be strong.

Knowing she was the only one to help both her sisters at that moment Piper ran effortlessly up the grand staircase. Upon reaching the top she held out her hands to freeze the figure, but to her surprise it didn't work.

"Let her go!" she yelled out as her only other option. She had to get Phoebe away from him at any cost.

He spun around at the sound of another. He didn't think she was brave enough to enter the hotel. Not like her sister was.

"So you to want to join the party too." He sneered as he glared at Piper.  
"I said, let her go." Piper looked at him with a cold stare that she didn't often use. But when someone threatened her sisters she tended to take it personally.

Mario turned at the sound of the new voice and watched as his father turned to face her. It was the opportunity he needed. He leaped at his father, pushing Phoebe free from his grasp. As they rolled towards the stairs Piper ran to her sisters.

"Phoebe. Honey come on, we have to get out of here." Piper said as she helped her sister to her feet. "Prue what happen?"  
"I'll explain later. Let's just get out of here." Prue said as she took Phoebes other arm as both Prue and Piper helped their baby sister down the stairs.  
"Prue I got her." Piper took Phoebes full weight on her as she pulled her back from Prue. She knew her oldest sister was also weak from something she just didn't know what.

Prue was about to protest until she stumbled on the stairs and grabbed at the railing.

"Prue."  
"I'm ok. Keep going." She ordered as she regained her footing and continued down the stairs.

They didn't look back at the fight they heard behind them. Though they knew that sooner or later they could be stopped before they reached the front doors.


	8. The End

"You betrayed me!" he cursed at his son  
"No you betrayed all of us. You couldn't let it go." Mario yelled back as he slammed his father against the wall.  
"We could have had everything." He fought back sending Mario against the far wall as he used his own power source. "And I will not let you or them stop me." As he sent a bolt of energy to his son. "Your family died because of them. I will get our just revenge." Not stopping as he watched his son slowly ease to the ground. His revenge soon at hand as he watched his son disappear in a flash of blue light.

He turned and made his way to the top of the stairs and watched in horror as they neared the door. Sending a bolt of energy towards them he knew he had to stop them at any cost. Even if it meant killing them before taking their souls.

"Prue hurry." Piper screamed back as she saw the dark figure at the top of the stairs looking down at them. As she watched him reach out towards them she pushed Phoebe through the doorway and stepped back, pulling Prue towards her. Just as the energy bolt hit the floor where her sister was just standing.  
"**NOOO!!"** he screamed knowing what his fate now soon would be. Yet he would not give up so easily, as he threw another bolt towards them. Sending splitters of wood from around the door showering down on the two remaining sisters as they ran through the doorway.

Prue staggered forward along the old wooden walkway as she stepped out into the late afternoon air. As Piper helped Phoebe to her feet, she followed after Prue, setting Phoebe on the ground leaning against the wheel of the Jeep and then helped Prue down as well. Thankful that they were now at least out of the old derelict building.

"Prue what's going on?" Piper asked while tending to Phoebe.  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that hotel is haunted and somehow we have to figure out how to get rid of it." Prue answered.

As she looked up at the hotel before her and it looked nothing like the grand hotel she had seen the night before. Now it just looked like the run down derelict building that it was.

"Prue are you ok?" Piper asked with concern as she looked over at her oldest sister. She looked pale to Piper and with Phoebe hurt as well, she didn't know if they would have the strength to do what they had to do.  
"I will be. How's Phoebe?" she turned to look at her younger sisters  
"I'm fine." Came the quiet whisper.  
"Right, that's why Piper had to practically carry you out of that building." Prue said sarcastically.  
"Just give me a second here." She said though still not opening her eyes.  
"Phoebe we don't have that long. We need to vanquish this hotel and all those in it before they do this to any more people. Can you think of a spell?" Piper asked sympathatically. Knowing that at the moment her sister was probablly to weak  
"Um.." Phoebe sat quiet as she tried to think of a spell. Her head felt heavy; as she tried to fight off the urge to just keep her eyes closed and go to sleep. Or even just give in to the feelings she had and surrendering her soul to who ever it was that was calling to her.

Prue looked back to the hotel and she too could almost feel a pull to her. She could feel the urge she had to stand up and walk back inside. To give herself to them. She watched as Phoebe slowly tried to stand and go back into the building.

"Piper don't let her go in there." Prue cried out as she tried to reach Phoebe, her own senses finally seeing what was about to happen. "Fight it Phoebs. You're stronger then he is. Fight it." She yelled after her sister as Piper pulled her back to them.

Piper held Phoebe in front of her. Her sisters back leaning against her chest as she ran her hand over her head. As Prue sat up carefully and pushed back the stray pieces of hair that floated down into Phoebes face.

"Fight it Phoebs."  
"I tried to save you." She whispered.  
"Oh honey. You did. You knew I was inside there and you stopped at nothing to get to me. You did save me. Now together we need to finish this. Can you do that for us honey?  
"I'll try." Phoebe said as she looked up into Prue's ice blue eyes.  
"Ok. You need to think of a spell Phoebs, one that will end this. One of our ancestors tried but she wasn't strong enough. So together we need to do this."

Phoebe thought but her mind was still weak from the energy that he had stolen from her. She couldn't even think of an easy spell. "I can't." she soon whispered.  
"Come on Phoebs sure you can." Piper encouraged her baby sister.

A few more minutes passed as Phoebe tried to just stay awake.

"What about the power of three spell? We should be strong enough together to use that and have it work." Ppier suggested  
"When in doubt go back to the basics. Sound good to me." Prue agreed as she took Phoebes hand in hers and then reached over and took Pipers.

As they faced the old hotel they recited the words that had vanquished the first warlock they ever encountered. Now as they had grown with their craft the result was much quicker and dramatic as the hotel wavered under the power that it was feeling.

Inside they could hear the cries and screams of those left behind years before. Stuck at the very moment in their lives where they had died. Some old and some young but all of the after life and all serving one mans hunger for power.

As the last words were spoken, for the third time they stopped at the sound of the creaking wood. As the building structure finally gave way to it's age and collapsed in a pile of dust.

As the dust slowly settled back to the ground, three sisters sat, still almost holding their breath as the starred at the spot where the once gallant and grand hotel stood.

"Wow. That was interesting." Prue said as she looked out to the pile of rubble.  
"You could say that." Piper agreed as she stood up and dusted off her cloths. "Lets go home."  
"No argument from me. I wanted to last night but someone wouldn't let me."  
"Hey you were tired."  
"Whatever." Prue replied as she too stood up and dusted off the dirt that had landed on her, though grabbing the front of Pipers Jeep to steady herself.

Phoebe sat on the ground not moving as if something inside her that was stolen, was then suddenly returned.

"Phoebs?" Piper squatted down in from of her sister and took her hand. "You ok sweetie?"  
"I'm. I'm not sure."  
"Ok come on. We're going home and you and Prue can get some rest. And I want to know what happened to you two in there. Prue are you ok to drive?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."

Piper looked at her sister curiously, "Prue why don't we leave your car here, we'll come get it tomorrow."  
"Are you nuts. I'm not leaving me car out here in the middle of the desert." Prue couldn't believe what Piper was even suggesting.  
"Ok how about this." Piper said with a cheeky smile, "LEO!"

As he usually did Leo arrived in a bask of blue lights before he turned to Piper, first worried about what had happened that she had to call him. "Piper what?"  
"Can you drive Prue's car home? She just about got her soul taking from a bunch of I don't know whats and she won't leave it here."  
"Sure. And they were ghosts. Ghosts that had been drawn to that building over the past 100yrs."  
"Wow. Ok wait you knew?" Prue asked with a bit of anger  
"Prue you three were meant to do what you did." he explained  
"Ok Phoebe and I almost _died_."  
"You wouldn't have and you fulfilled your destiny. Now they can not lure any more travellers inside and the innocent ones wil rest in peace."  
"So they kept you up there didn't they?" Piper asked though knowing the answer.  
"Yes. I'm sorry."  
"That's ok. Let's just get out of here." Piper said as she held Phoebe up with her one arm safely tucked around her baby sister.

On the drive home Prue filled Piper and Phoebe in on what happened, though Phoebe fell asleep ten minutes into the trip home. And when Prue was done explaining everything to Piper, she too fell asleep with her baby sister in her arms.

* * *

Three weeks later all three had recovered from their ordeal with the haunted hotel in the desert of California. The August wind blew in their hair as the raced down the next slop and around the corner.

"She's is gonna kill herself one of these days." Piper said as she raced along side Prue, both in pursuit of Phoebe.  
"Probably Until then we'll be there to pick up the pieces."  
"Hey don't say that." Piper said as they rounded the next corner still trying to catch up to Phoebe

Phoebe rushed ahead of her sisters as they raced home on their bikes. The sun shone down on all three of them as they made their way around the corners and down the hills. The next corner she watched with caution, as it was the one she fell on just a few weeks ago.

Though as she went around the corner with no problem her jubilation was soon squashed as her rear tire hit the loose gravel and spun out of control. Once again sending her flying off her bike and rolling along the gravel.

Prue raced after Phoebe the second she saw her go down and roll along the ground.

"**PHOEBE!"** Piper cried out as she pedalled faster to reach her sister.

Phoebe looked up and saw Prue drop her bike as she ran over to her. Pulling her head on to her lap. "Oh sweetie, are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Phoebe."  
"Relax Piper I'm fine. No worse then last time." Phoebe looked up at her sister

"Ok come on you, we'll walk from here." Prue said as she gently helped Phoebe up from the ground.

As they stepped inside the Manor Prue helped Phoebe to the couch as Piper went to get the water, cloths and the first aid kit, to clean her sisters' cuts and wounds.

"Phoebe why is it that every time you do something you set out to be the fastest and the bravest?"  
"Cause that's what you taught me Prue. Just like at that hotel. I had this feeling from the moment you left the driveway. But deep inside I knew I was meant to figure it out."  
"And thank god you did."  
"Prue." Phoebe looked up to Prue. "I love you."  
Prue took in the meaning in her sisters eyes, "I love you too sweetie. Now, lets see if we can't get you cleaned up."

* * *

As Prue looked down at her now sleeping sister she thought back to a few weeks ago, when she thought she would never see them again. But her sisters had been there for her as she was there for them. Sisters forever. That was what they promised each other many summers ago out in the backyard as they made their blood oath to each other. So many times they had come close to breaking that promise. Yet so many times they had all been there for each other. Be it related to the New World they had been thrown into or other non-demon related. They were still sisters. Through it all.

"Love you baby girl. And thank you for saving me." she whispered as she placed a soft kiss on thetop o her sisters forehead.

As Prue walked back into the hall she could hear, gently playing on the radio, one of her favourite songs. Though now when she listened to the words she recalled her own time in the Hotel California.

* * *

The End.

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I never though you could get a whole fic out of one song. But I gues with a little imagination and some help from my muse.. anything is possible


End file.
